It's Always Too Late
by FFHannibal
Summary: Sort of a prequel to 'Almost Isn't Good Enough'. Will's thoughts about the battle against Phobos' army.


Disclaimer: I do not own Witch. If I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.

It's Always Too Late

By FFHannibal

The Final Battle.

At least I hope it's the Final one, but with Phobos you never know.

I don't believe this is a good idea. I'm the Leader and they should listen to me, but I don't want to crush their hopes and tell them we can't go through with this plan, so I just go and help my friends with equipping the rebels and the few townspeople that want to help. I can't help but think that they may not be here any more by nightfall. I may not be here any more either. Best not to dwell on such depressing stuff.

Finally we're ready. I thought about hiding some of our weapons so we couldn't go out fighting, but Taranee would probably figure out fast that I was the one that hid them. They would all start to ask questions, doubt themselves and we can't have that, because we'll have to fight and no one else will do it in our place.

We're marching through the forest, as if you can call it a forest. Cedric and Miranda have destroyed everything in here, with their ugly Lurden buddies. There are a few bushes and trees still standing, but that's all. I walk up front and I should pay attention to where I'm going, but right now I just can't help it. I have to think of something else than the upcoming fight.

Almost through it. I can already see the open meadow at the end of the forest. I can see and smell the green grass. I can't help but think that this grass in a few moments won't be green any longer, but red, blood red.

I look to my left and right and see my friends, my fellow guardians. They seem fearless to me, they stand tall and have a look of determination on their faces. I hope I look the same, because if I look the way I'm feeling right now... . Let's just say that desperation and fear don't look good on me.

We reached the edge. Now I can see Phobos' army. I can see tons of Lurdens, Cedric, Miranda and to my surprise Phobos. He's never been one to fight, at least he never did against us. I take a step forward, although my head screams that I have to turn back and run as fast as I can to the nearest portal, but I don't and take another one. I'm not surprised Elyon isn't here, Phobos' might have already disposed himself of her, or even better, she's probably just safe inside the castle, protected by the thick stone walls while we are out here fighting, partially to save her sorry ass.

With one single command from Phobos, his entire army starts moving. It approaches us fast and I can't do anything else than give that same command to 'my' army.

Defeat Phobos or die trying.

That's what They told us to do. They didn't tell us to kill him, but that's what they meant. They asked five teenagers to defeat a tyrant whose only purpose is to enslave Earth and be a ruler over the entire universe. We had to fix the mess They had worked themselves into.

Maybe They just chose us because we could be replaced. Nobody would really miss us.

I can't see where my friends are, they're probably dead or captured and that thought alone makes me fight harder.

Only five minutes later, I'm on the ground. Weak and defeated. Defeated by a pack of Lurdens who tore at my wings so I was forced to fight on the ground. Not that I can fight. I don't have the power to fire firebolts, or to create an enormous wave, or a tornado, or an earthquake. I only have a bit more strength than I normally do and I obviously got overpowered easily.

I'm still on the ground. The surrounding floating in and out of focus. Phobos is probably towering right above me, ready to strike, but I can't bring up the strength to turn around. Instead I try to find something I can focus upon.

I find nothing, just blurred things. Maybe Lurdens, maybe bodies. I'm secretly glad everything is unfocused.

I can feel the heat of Phobos energy ball above me. I hope it won't hurt. I hope he'll kill me and doesn't keep me alive. I hope that I won't be forgotten, I hope that my friends are safe. There are thousands and thousands of things I think of. Things I should have done, but it's always too late to do them.

... Have one last group hug …,

... Give my mother one last hug …,

... Hug Matt one more time …,

The heat comes closer and I close my eyes in anticipation. I tense up, waiting for the blow, but it doesn't happen.

…

I relax a bit, not expecting anything to happen and then …

Intense pain, fire blazing inside of me, it feels like my head is going to explode.

Then, nothing, no pain.

No fear.

No desperation.

No nothing.

Only black.

* * *

So, I hope you like it even if it was a bit short. If you find mistakes don't hesitate to tell as always, I'm still trying to improve my writing and I'm always open to suggestions/tips/ideas.

Don't worry about my other story(-ies). I'll update them if they're finished (which shouldn't take that long anymore).

Read you next time!

FFH


End file.
